Carwash
by Kyron
Summary: 07 Movie fic.  JazzBee.  Sequel to Voyeurs.  Bumblebee lives up to his word on giving Jazz a wash.  Again, rated M for a reason.


**Carwash**

The sight of two sports cars sporting grass stains might have raised the eyebrows of anyone curious enough to come to the old building. The two were sitting in a dilapidated factory, long ago abandoned by the human population. It looked to be an old steel mill, or something to the effect. Various counters, tables, and equipment lay scattered across the vast floor. There didn't seem to be any power in the place but there was a quiet mechanical hum coming from somewhere below the grounds. None of it seemed to bother Bumblebee in the slightest so Jazz made no moves to question.

The white Solstice sat, hunkered low over his tires, his entire frame trembling. The drive to this place had been…straining. It had been a constant bout of…"foreplay" was the only word Jazz could think of to suit the situation. They'd driven several miles, passing one another one moment, tailing the next, in a seemingly eccentric game of tag. The end result was a very wound-up Jazz and an extremely smug 'Bee.

Bumblebee stood a short distance away, hose in hand, spraying the white paint down with a delightfully heated stream of water. There was a pile of colorful bottles, sponges and buckets stacked haphazardly nearby but the white mech could hardly acknowledge their presence. The warm water fluttered over metal, taking with it the loose grass and dirt that he'd acquired through their earlier escapade in the clearing. The spray from the nozzle seemed to pulse in random patterns causing his sensor net to fire up instantly. Systems that were already keyed up immediately latched onto the outside stimulations. His form shuddered hard as the stream lingered in one spot for too long, sending circuits into an ultra sensitive state. The Solstice let a grating noise escape his processors as each body panel was coated, eliciting an unseen shiver from the yellow mech.

Bumblebee took his time with the rinse, making sure every inch of the Solstice was covered before turning the spray to a waiting bucket. With one hand controlling the hose, the other reached for the open bottle nearest to him, pouring a liberal amount of the new liquid into the spray. Soap suds formed in earnest, soon overflowing the container. Jazz hadn't uttered another sound and the white frame had slowed it's shudders. The smaller mech had been watching every single move the other made, sensors calming only marginally. His systems were expectant, demanding the return of -some- kind of stimulation. 'Bee seemed to be taking his time with rummaging through the various supplies in the pile. Circuits demanding attention, and demanding it -now-, Jazz activated the magnetic field closest to his wayward partner. A visible shudder went through the Camaro's frame as the field latched onto his armor and gave a tug. Bumblebee ceased digging through the supplies and gave the Solstice an amused look. The white mech, in return, uttered a wanton whine and gave another tug at the field. Another shudder and the yellow mech picked up the sponge he'd been digging for, making his way back to the bucket.

The soapy water flowed smoothly over the white and blue surface below, droplets cascading in all directions. Bumblebee kept changing the pressure on the sponge, firmly across some parts, lighter on others. He skirted the areas he knew were highly sensitive, just letting the sponge glide over them in a feather light touch. A frustrated noise left the smaller mech each time it happened, eliciting a chuckle from his larger companion.

"So ain't funny, 'Bee…" Jazz mumbled, trying in vain to ignore the frantic signals his sensor net was sending him.

The sponge gliding over another sensitive spot seemed to distract him long enough for Bumblebee to slip his fingers inside one of the rear wheel wells under Jazz's fender. He stroked the fingers up lightly, knowing full well that the white mech's knee joint was somewhat exposed there when in his alt mode. A startled hiss of pneumatics sounded as Jazz's frame lurched, sensors thrown into another round of spasms. The sponge never stopped moving, sliding over another sensitive panel with more pressure. A mangled metallic moan that only vaguely resembled Bumblebee's Cybertronian name escaped the white mech. The pressure on the sponge eased and the digits retreated. Jazz slunk lower on his tires, frame shaking bad enough to toss some of the water off. The yellow mech kept cleaning, periodically dunking the sponge back into the warm, soapy water.

And seemed completely oblivious to Jazz's reactions.

If there was one thing Jazz hated, it was being ignored. Granted, this could -hardly- be called being ignored but there was no way that 'Bee was going to get away with this…this torture…unscathed. His own systems were screaming at him, demanding that there be some sort of retaliation. Sensors sent signals with every stroke of the sponge, every movement of the water as it fell, even the bubbles that popped randomly over his skin. The effect was extremely strong and it took everything Jazz had in him to not transform and just tackle his captor.

Another casual brush of the sponge on a hypersensitive panel was almost enough to snap Jazz's resolve at staying put. He never had a chance to react as Bumblebee's hand caressed the inside of a front wheel well this time, right next to the shoulder circuitry. Again, pneumatics hissed and Jazz jumped on his frame, his voice giving a quick noise of surprise. Some of his components heated enough for his systems to automatically engage the cooling fans under his hood. Again, 'Bee retreated and moved on, not paying the least bit of attention to the responses of his partner. Jazz barely made a note of the fact that only his trunk and spoiler were left untouched by the soap. The shield wasn't particularly sensitive since it was used for, well, shielding, but it did have some…quirks. He thought a moment as Bumblebee moved himself to the rear of the car.

If he'd been in bot mode, he'd be wearing an evil grin. A -very- evil one.

Sometimes, it was a really good thing that Bumblebee had very sensitive hands. Now was one of those times. The larger mech had one hand working the sponge and the other placed lightly on the white spoiler. Jazz sent a quick shot of cold through the cryo-emitter in the spoiler, locking Bumblebee's hand to the metal. The yellow mech's intakes hesitated and his engine revved in response. The white mech started heating the spoiler slowly, just below 'Bee's hand. He used the heat like a ball, letting it "roll" along each digit and the palm, never letting the metal heat long enough for his captive to break free. The other hand stopped moving, gripping the sponge tightly. Bumblebee uttered a shuddering groan and the captive arm shook. The white mech gave a rev of his own engine, letting the vibrations flow through his chassis. The heat moved across the captive hand in a more urgent motion, simultaneously re-cooling as it moved on. The temperature changes and the additional vibrations earned him a more vocal Bumblebee. Jazz enjoyed eliciting these sounds from the other mech. It let him know that 'Bee was just as wound up about this situation as he was, if not more so.

He sent a sudden flow of heat through the spoiler, releasing 'Bee's hand. The freed limb fell lightly to Jazz's fender, still shaking. The other hand relaxed it's grip on the sponge but made no indication of moving. Bumblebee's intakes began cycling down, returning to a more normal operation, his optics giving Jazz a delightfully surprised look. In turn, the white mech gave a low chuckle before addressing his partner.

"Grab that hose and rinse this stuff off." he said, voice amused. "If it spots, you get to wash me again." He added the last mostly as an afterthought but the idea was hardly unappealing.

Apparently, Bumblebee thought the same but moved slowly to where the hose lay discarded on the floor. Once again, the warm water cascaded over Jazz's frame. But, unlike before, Bumblebee followed it with a light brush of his hand. The friction-reducing surfaces on both Jazz's paint and Bumblebee's fingers gave the feel of a barrier between one metal surface and the other, much like a second skin. Jazz gave his surface a slight magnetic field, sending pulses out to various parts, always at random, knowing full well that Bumblebee could feel every one. Another groan from the yellow mech was all the encouragement he needed. At the same time, he was giving 'Bee enough vocalization to ensure the other didn't stop his ministrations either. The pulsations of the water and the caress of Bumblebee's hands was almost enough to push his processors beyond their limits. But, mere moments before his systems shorted out from the contact, all the stimulations stopped.

"You're done." Bumblebee said, withdrawing his hands and dropping the hose to the pavement.

Jazz sat stock still as if gaping at the larger mech.

"Ready to head home?" 'Bee asked, looking as innocent as a new protoform.

Jazz fumbled for words for a few seconds, his mind trying to work just what the hell had just happened.

"What? Not gunna dry me off?" he asked, incredulous at best. Bumblebee just gave a small shake of his head.

"Wha…Why not?"

Bumblebee gave a slight raise of one shoulder, a very human-like shrug before replying.

"You look good wet."

Oh, that was -it-!

Jazz transformed in seconds, sending 'Bee scurrying backwards. The yellow mech's legs impacted with a table, collapsing his knees from under him. Jazz advanced, pinning him there. Shockingly enough, the metal table only gave a groan of protest to the weight applied to it but remained upright.

"You…are evil." Jazz said, voice low and laced with strain.

Bumblebee made no movements, no sounds, only watched the other mech that held him there. Jazz had placed his hands on the table, positioning them just shy of touching the larger mech's hips. He activated the magnetic systems, melding them with his protective force field. The mixture caused a constant pulse over his entire frame, timed with each beat of his fuel pump. He leaned in close to Bumblebee, letting the pulses caress the other frame, watching as the other mech began trembling violently with each round. Bumblebee's hands flew to Jazz's arms, fingers gripping almost painfully hard on the elbow joints, and whimpered. The white mech's fuel pump sped up, inadvertently causing the pulses to increase in tempo. The whimper turned to a metallic moan and the grip spasmed. The signals from his arms and the sounds to his audios forced Jazz's processor beyond threshold, causing a forceful release of excess energies. One of Jazz's hands moved, grasping Bumblebee at his waist as the blue shots of electricity shot across his frame. The charge mingled with his merged fields and fired right across to his partner, gaining him another moan. The yellow mech's processor, now being bombarded with it's own excess energy as well as another mech's, gave in. It dumped the energies quickly, exerting wave upon wave of force on it's owning body.

When it was over, neither mech trusted themselves to move. Joints and limbs shook, making the metal table rattle dangerously. Bumblebee leaned his head forward, resting it on the white mech's shoulder as both their systems tried to catch up with the energy overload. The hand on his waist tightened marginally. After several long minutes, both mech's cooling systems began calming and pneumatics ceased hissing at every small movement. Only then did they dare to move. Bumblebee raised his head and looked at Jazz, optics glowing a faded blue caused by the exertion.

Jazz gave him an amused shake of the head and released his waist.

"You're still dirty…" he said, eyeing the grass stains still present on the yellow armor.

Another shrug. "I thought you liked it when I was dirty." Bumblebee's reply was delivered in such a deadpan manner that Jazz couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"I've corrupted you."

Bumblebee gave him a thoughtful hum and stood, placing himself mere millimeters from Jazz's chest.

"We need to get back." he said, gliding past Jazz and tracing one hand down a white arm.

Jazz felt his sensor net tingle at the grazing touch as he watched the other mech walk away. He turned and followed the taller mech towards the entrance they'd used earlier.

"Hey, 'Bee…how'd you find this place anyhow?"

"Driving." Bumblebee replied, glancing back.

"Uh huh…and the uh, car wash supplies?"

"Autozone."

Jazz stopped. "Autozone?" he asked, disbelieving.

Bumblebee just gave a nod and kept walking. The other mech hurried to walk next to him.

"So, just how long -have- you been planning something for this place?"

A light chuckle preceded the reply.

"It wasn't a plan more than it was a -hope-. I thought it panned out nicely." he said, giving the Solstice a sidelong glance.

"Oh…yeah, about that. I -still- owe you for some of that back there."

Bumblebee looked him full in the face, locking optics.

"You gotta catch me first."

The yellow Camaro transformed and tore off down the old drive, leaving a gaping white Solstice behind. Jazz knocked himself from his stupefied stance mere moments later, transforming and flooring it to catch up to the fleeing vehicle. This was -not- over yet.


End file.
